


Just One Time

by Alphawolfofred67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode Tag, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the one thing Sam could do to find redemption but its more than that. Sam loves Dean in more ways than he ever should but he realizes Dean isn't as innocent either.</p><p>Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me but Erik Kripke? Umm...however you spell it, lol and I am just using them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was the one thing Sam could do to find redemption but its more than that. Sam loves Dean in more ways than he ever should but he realizes Dean isn't as innocent either.
> 
> THIS IS WINCEST! WARNING- THIS IS VERY VIVID. I suggest you DONT read if you ain't into that kind of thing! It's understandable! You should not read this story if you are under age! Thank you. 
> 
> I am going to hell. Yep. Definitely. I have NEVER wrote this kind of story and I tell you while I was writing my mind kept playing, "Your a sick fu**, your going to hell." "OMG why would you write this! Your one sick bast***!" So I ignored them cuz honestly I have nothing against wincest stories! I just don't fancy writing them but I see everyone has given it a try so hey why not! I'll try! 
> 
> Ok this is set during SEASON 5. THE FINALE. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! Sorry for ANY MISSPELLINGS OR MISTAKES!

When they were young, even before the Impala was turned over to Dean, it was home. It was a reminder that though nothing was made to ever last in the Winchesters way of life, the impala would always be there to remind them that just because they were not normal, that they didn't have a house and a life where they never knew what really went on in the darkness, that it was more than just a classic car. It smelt of leather and sometimes whiskey and it resembled more than just black and metal. It meant Dean and Sam would never forget that.

He set on her hood, a bottle of beer in his hand as he contemplated it to be the last time he'll ever touch it, ever be able to ride in it along side his brother because there's no such thing as 'home' in hell, or in his case, the cage. It was hell flames and burning skin, torture that went beyond what any monster could manage and yet he hasn't been to hell but he knew by the way Dean acted when he got back that it was not exactly a bed of roses but he wasn't scared. Infact he felt that maybe it would be his redemption, his one last good deed that he could do to make everything he's done a little less bad.

He took a sip of the beer, starring out to a clouded over sky of grey and white. His expression was blank. His thoughts running wild as he moved the bottle back down, his hand resting on his knees.

Dean.

That one word could throw every motion into play, make them shift into ways that would make his heart race and his love for his brother grow. He had always admired Dean for many things. He was brave, fearless, or least he would make it seem has nothing could crack those walls that he put up to shut out any other emotion but there were times that Sam would get a glimpse of the soft hearted man that hid behind the righteous one. Dean was the type of person who shot first and asked questions later and sometimes it scared the hell out of him because Dean could also seem so cold at times and he knew it was because the time he spent in hell for him. In the end, it was his fault that his brother seemed so broken, so fragile. The barriers long gone to be replaced with new ones of stone cold because Dean would rather be angry, be afraid of his demon that was made from torturing souls in hell, then open up to anyone. Even him.

Sam didn't fault him though. No, he loved him, way past the brotherly way and he had never told him because their bond was to precious. Though it seems their bond kept breaking along with the trust Dean once held for him. It was a mess of things that he wished he could fix, show him that he meant everything to Sam.

He was so lost in his own mind that he barely registered as Dean walked over to him, an expression that was easily read. He looked hesitant and upset at the same time as he made it by Sam's side, looking down he bent over and grabbed himself a beer.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

Dean was silent as he straightened to lean against the car. Only a sigh left his mouth.

Sam didn't look at him. He knew what his brother was thinking . Dean refused to go along with the plan. No way would he let Sam be dropped down a hole that was meant for lucifer. Not his little brother.

Sam finally looked at his brother, slightly confused that he remained silent still. "Dean? What's going on?"

Dean's jaw worked. His gaze remained still on the ground as he also worked out what to say, shoulders a little tense. "I'm in." He said calmly but Sam knew he was anything but calm.

At first Sam was slightly confused, brows drawn together, he asked, "In with-?"

Dean's head turned slightly towards Sam, "The whole up-with-Satan thing. I'm on board." His voice was soft, pain etching those beautiful green orbs.

"Your gonna let me say yes?" Sam asked, both surprised and dumbfounded.

Dean's brows raised as he finally caught Sam's eyes before they once again averted away, "No, that's the thing. It's not on me to let you do anything. You're a grown- Overgrown man." Dean's attention was you towards him. Eyes squinted slightly at the lighting, "If this is what you want, ill back your play." There it was, the permission. Though it was more of a choice that Sam had to make and Dean wouldn't stop him from making it even when every bone in his body ached, to protest and keep him from offering his self as Lucifer's wear.

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, "That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say." It was, honestly Dean has always done everything to keep him safe. It was like running into a burning building and dodging getting scorched while saving him. It wasn't possible sometimes.

There was pain in the way Dean's words said, "Might be."

Sam stared at him. The light bounced off Dean's skin like lights from a disco light. His skin was flawless and it was hard enough to leave him without thinking that maybe he'll never be able to touch those cheek bones, to pull his brother to him into a kiss that he knew would be the best thing he could ever receive. In all honesty, it might get him a punch to the face and a very pissed off Dean if he even tried.

Yet, he still wouldn't meet Sam's hazel eyes, "I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean the truth is..." A pause. "...you know, watching out for you, its kind of been my job, you know?" A brief glance at him then away, "But more than that, its kind of who I am."

Sam didn't take his eyes off Dean. He knew all to well what protecting him meant, what keeping him safe was something Dean had always done, several times. It annoyed Sam more than anything but he couldn't lie and say that he hated it. Having Dean in his life was more than he deserved because unlike him, Dean was good. He was a soul that Sam wished he had because never once had Dean made it clear that he was bad or evil like Sam had on occasion.

Sam was evil, at least that's what he felt like. Drinking demon blood, sleeping with a demon, setting Lucifer free, these were things that proved just how wrong, how impure he really was compared to Dean.

"But you're not a kid anymore Sam. I can't keep treating you like one."

It was silent for a moment. He could see how much it was breaking his brother just to say those words. It wasn't something he was used to. It was always, protect Sam. Watch out for Sam, and this doesn't even fit in to either.

"I don't know if we got a snowballs chance, but, I do know that if anybody can do it, it's you."

Sam felt his lips twitch, in a kind of smile before it faded as quick as it came. "Thank you."

"So if this is what you want...is this really what you want." Dean looked at him. It was a question Dean knew already but at the sane time he still hoped that maybe his brother wouldn't got through with it.

He thought on the words. He didn't know. He knew it was the right thing to do after it was his fault that the devil was out but was it really what he wanted? Use to, he would say: What he wanted was a normal life. A women he could maybe fall in love with and settle down, to forget about Dean and the way he made him feel, to forget about hunting and saving people that didn't even appreciate what they do but now...did he want this? No, because there was so much he needed to say to Dean. So much that he wanted to do. Yes, because if he didn't then who would? It was his fault, so he had make, set, things right and that's what he made clear to Dean.

"I let him out. I gotta put him back in." Plain and simple.

Dean didn't flinch. He just stared and Sam's heart beat picked up because it was those eyes that he fount so beautiful, holding his gaze with both understanding and sadness in one glance, before turning away.

"Okay. That's it then." It was Dean ending the conversation as he brought the bottle up and drunk, his arm falling heavily to his side, the beer clutched in his hand.

Sam smiled, even after all the crap that was between them, Dean found trust in Sam to do the right thing, even if it meant losing him and without thinking, he stood up and face his brother, who looked at him uncertainly. "Sam?"

Sam grabbed his face in his hands and leaned in, ignoring the way Dean went tense, and brushed his lips to his in a gentle gesture. Dean's breath was warm as it hit his mouth and for a moment he thought that his brother might pull back, throw a punch but he wasn't expecting him to press their mouths fully together. Sam flinched because it wasn't something he thought Dean would allow but if the way he demanded entrance to Sam's mouth wasn't prove that he was wrong, then maybe he had finally lost it.

Dean's mouth was rough but soft as they kissed Sam with intense and before Sam knew what his brother was doing, he was tossed around to where he was the one pressed up against the Impala instead of Dean.

Dean pulled back, both panting. "How long." It was a simple question.

"Since we were kids." Sam answered.

Closing his eyes, Sam wondered if Dean was going to pull away but instead of doing what he thought he would, he felt himself being brought forward into someone's embrace. Dean's arms that held so much warmth and he relaxed immediately.

"Ah, Sammy." His voice held raw emotion.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, though he wasn't quite sure why.

Dean pulled Sam away from him and kissed him again. His tongue licked at Sam's lip as he asked for permission and Sam parted them and felt Dean's tongue dance around in his mouth, entangling with his, causing a moan to escape him.

Dean smiled widely before taking the handle of the impala and forcing the door open. He wasted no time in moving him and his brother until Sam's long legs hit something solid and Dean was pushing him inside. Sam landed on his back as Dean hovered over him.

"I knew. If not by the way I've caught you jerking off in the bathroom. Saying my name?" Dean said, it was a little seductive and a realization struck him.

Dean had the same feelings.

"Dean. Why didn't you...?" His words were cut off with Dean's mouth once again on his.

His brothers body was against his and he felt the beginning of Dean's hard on through his pants, along with his own, and his hips moved on their own accord to rub up against him, their crotches rubbed together and it sent a flare of excitement through the both of them.

Dean groaned and that was all it took to go past kissing and taking off Sam's shirt. He took off the jacket first and tossed it carelessly to the floorboard then made short work of the two shirts. '"Jeez, Sammy. How many shirts do you wear?"

Dean's gaze was locked on Sam's bare chest. Sam and Dean had plenty of scars. Hunting wasn't exactly something you got away from unscathed but even past the scars that were forever embedded on the skin, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Sam was purely made up of skin and muscle and though his mind knows that this is wrong, they are brothers for god sakes, but he didn't care.

Sam threw his head back as Dean took his nipple in his mouth. Licking the sensitive skin. Tongue going around in circular motions before sucking on it. His other hand was playing with the other. Sam's breath quickened as the sensation made his body want more and he couldn't help moaning his brothers name. "Dean..."

He gasped when Dean bit down on the tender skin and snickering he replied, "Sammy."

He didn't know if it was the way he said his name, or the look in his eyes as he stared into his, but Dean grinned as his hands went to Sam's jeans. He unbuttoned them and in a swift motion slid then down to his ankles. The car was small and it made getting his clothes off fully and difficult task but Dean managed to get them off and his boxers. He was completely exposed.

Dean's eyes were blown with lust and want when his gaze traveled down to Sam's swelling cock as it peeked up at him, precum shinning through the tip, he leaned down and licked the head. Sam tasted sweet and it only made his own dick grow with anticipation.

Sam was breathing hard but he watched as Dean did whatever he wanted and his body arched when Dean's hot, warm mouth enclosed around his shaft and with a firm hand pumped him each time his his head bobbed up and down, sucking him fast and long. He could feel Dean's tongue wrapping around him. He wondered if his brother done this before because he knew exactly what he was doing.

Sam grabbed Dean's hair. "Oh...God."

Dean's hands grabbed Sam's ass as he pushed his brother up and down with his motions, squeezing.

His body was responding with each wet suck from Dean's mouth and he hated when Dean pulled back from his cock to claim Sammys mouth and immediately he not only tasted his brother but himself and it was sickeningly sweet.

Sam worked off Dean's pants while Dean took off his coat and shirt until they were now both fully nude and Sam looked on I awe. He has seen Dean many times without a shirt and sometimes even without pants with only his boxers but nothing compares to how breathtaking Dean truly was when all you could see was beautifully formed skin.

Dean's knee was placed by his head while the other was on the floor board. His cock was hard and straight and all Sam could think was how big and thick it was but he didn't hesitate to put his mouth over it and suck viciously. His routine same has Dean's except he used both his hands. One to pump him and the other to play with his balls. Rubbing them as Dean had to lean up against the door for support.

Dean tasted good and it caused him to speed up and he turned his head side to side as he licked, circled his tongue around Dean and sucked, demanding the cum to burst out of his brother.

"Sammy...god. That feels amazing.."

Sam's hand, the one that had been entertaining Dean's balls, came to slide up his thighs and up his sides. His skin was soft yet rough to the touch. The warmth was there and it spread through his own body.

"Not yet.." Dean's voice was demanding and he pulled away and grabbed Sam's legs, forcing them up and he lowed himself down to Sam's pink ring before licking up and down, using his tongue to enter him, feeling the shiver that went through him at doing so.

It was soon replaced with a finger, then two. Wiggling inside him, opening him up farther, scissoring and pumping in and out, enjoying the sounds Sam was making as he pushed onto Dean's fingers and he thought it would be better with lube, knowing it would be easier on Sam.

Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed his flesh, pumping a few times before placing it at Sam's entrance. He rose his eyes to his. Sam nodded, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking.

Dean pushed, working his way in his brother and Sam grunted but held still as he was able to fully embed himself in him and started going in and out slower at first but sped up, Sam's hole flexed around him and he lost control.

He was pulling in and out so fast that the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard in the tight space. Dean gripped his brothers thighs with one hand and resumed jacking off Sam with the other, his body sliding along with Dean's rhythm and his body reacted, cum shot out of him, his body arching off the seat. Dean's mouth already taking in Sam's cock to drain him of his fluids. Sucking it out of him like popsicle and Sam cried out. The sensations were to much when Dean finally came inside of him in a spark of fireworks. He could feel his brothers cum as it entered him full, warm that turned cold and his body lost the battle to exhaustion as he fell back down on his back and he saw black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

He felt extremely warm. It wasn't like it was before. It was scorching hot before and he knew that he was no longer in the impala and his eyes shot open. He was met with a white ceiling and he realized he was back in bobby's house laying on the bed but it didn't stop him from immediately looking around for his brother. "Dean?"

He was met with silence and for a moment he wondered if it was all a dream. That maybe he didn't have sex with his brother, that it was just a fantasy he just really wanted to happen. Either way, it was more than he expected. Sure his dreams were vivid but never THAT vivid.

He set up, swinging his legs off the bed and that's when he realized that he was in a different set of clothes and when he looked towards the window, his gaze fell on a note that was laying on the table and he got up and walked towards, picking it up.

~Went out for lunch. You blacked out on me dude, didn't realize I was that good! Take a shower and when I get back we are gonna talk about this and you are going to wash the spots from my seat, bitch.~

"Jerk." He automatically said with a smile.

In the next day, he would have to leave his brother but he knew that he could face it because he had his brother and its obvious that he had him in more ways than one.


End file.
